


BRIAN FUCKS JAE ON A COUCH AT IKEA

by I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, Crack, Don't Try This At Home, Fuckbuddies, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Office Supplies, Panic! at the Disco References, Public Sex, Sex on Furniture, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments/pseuds/I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments
Summary: Don't ask wtf I am doing. Friend and I came up with this stupid shit because we were bored in class. Don't fucking ask. Don't take this seriously.





	BRIAN FUCKS JAE ON A COUCH AT IKEA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HB445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HB445/gifts).



What the fuck Brian? Jae thought, as he waited in the Officeworks car park. His f r i e n d was running late as usual, and he needed to hurry his ass up. Finally, Brian showed up. “Hey Jae,” he said, as he walked up to him, wearing a Panic! At the Dicks Co shirt. “Finally, let's go inside!” Jae said, nearly running inside.   
“Okay then highlighter boy.”

They went inside. Jae nearly wet himself at the sight of all the office supplies. But then he saw them. The highlighters. A moan loosely escaped his lips. Brian mimicked him, moaning back, except louder, much much louder than Jae. Some of the middle aged soccer moms shot them dirty looks, as they were getting pencils and whatnot for their kids. Then, the manager, Shrek came up to them. “GET OUTTA MA SWAMP!” He yelled, at them, and Brian and Jae got magically teleported to Ikea. “何,” said b r i a n. 

Then, when they were at Ikea, Lying is he most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off by Panic! At the Dicks Co was blaring over the speakers. Without any warning, Brian pinned Jae down on knopparp. It was on special - from $420 to $69. Then, Brian f u c k e d Jae in the ass really hard. Like super really hard. Then they cummed all over knopparp and nyoooomed off into the sunset.


End file.
